Whippa
Whippa is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Scooperia, Papa's Scooperia HD, and Papa's Scooperia To Go! Appearance Whippa has fair skin and long, white hair with bangs. She also sports black sunglasses. She wears a two-toned, brown striped turtleneck sweater underneath a white jumper dress with brown trim and 4 buttons on the chest, a gold necklace, white pants, and white and brown shoes with black soles and yellow laces. Styles Style B For Style B, Whippa wears a two-toned, brown checkered jumpsuit with a gold zipper. She also wears a white fur coat with black trim and gold zippers and buttons. Style H Whippa wears an Invisible Man costume in which she covers her body with white bandages, wears a red robe with black details, brown plain pants, a pair of brown and white wingtips with light brown cordons and black soles. She also wears a brown hat and round black glasses with red lenses Orders Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, Whippa's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! As a Closer, Whippa's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Pecan French Toasts *Whipped Cream *Maple Syrup *4 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (BavariaFest) *2 Pecan French Toasts *Whipped Cream *Buttermilk Syrup *4 Linzer Augen *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! As a Closer, Whippa's orders change with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 44 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Buttermilk Syrup. Stickers Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers to earn this outfit: Trivia * Her name refers to Whipped Cream. * It was speculated that Whippa may have been based on certain celebrities due to her appearance. However, Tony confirmed on the Flipline forum that "Whippa is not based on any such celebrities. If anything, she and Mousse are based off of the style of 70's spy movies." http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=41504.msg2012189#msg2012189 * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she always orders the holiday-exclusive dip. Order Tickets 5 whippa.png|Whippa's Scooperia/HD orders throughout the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Whippa (Holiday).jpg|Whippa's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Whippa (Regular).jpg|Whippa's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Whippa's orders..JPG|Whippa's Wingeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Gallery 7FC2935D-3B9A-4E47-A10E-7E8619D8F82F.png|Style A Whipp Whipp.jpg|Style B Screenshot_400.jpg|Whippa Style H Whippa Halloween.png|Whippa's Halloween Outfit Whippaperfectscoop.PNG|Whippa with a perfect Cherry Blossom Festival Scoop. Angry Whippa.PNG|"It hasn't even been a week since my debut and this is what you give me!" IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. IMG_0023.PNG|Whippa receiving a gift. Whiperfect.jpg|YES!!! Screen Shot 2018-08-03 at 9.38.01 PM.png|Whippa Lotta Perfection!!!! whip.png|Watch me WHIP, watch me WHIPPA! 5CCA0A40-27A0-458D-A48C-2A491E6FB379.png|"That was Awesome! Thank you!" Perfect Scoops for Whippa.PNG Thanksgiving 2018.jpg 2C6CFF1D-0E8D-47FE-96B1-504F73672223.png|Whippa Unlocked! B6DBD8D7-66B6-404C-9CE2-EE2C3F9FD410.png 93D9535E-E83B-47C6-A9B3-679A1C21F20C.png Whippa Finger Point.png|Whippa is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2962.PNG|Serve all of the Costumed Closers during Halloween. Fan Art Whippa.jpg|By CepProductions Flipline-Whippa.png|By DTLRaposa-fan-2003 Mousse and whippa by obedart2015-dci52bi.png Cream Crew副本.png|By Mannievelous ChibiMaker-0.jpg Whippa_by_xazomara.jpg|By xazomara PLP Mousse+Whippa Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia Debuts Category:Closers Category:W Characters Category:Incomplete Sections